


Happy nights

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Gotham ( TV), Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666





	Happy nights

Jonathan had noticed your schoolwork and job had been getting you down. That day he had waved and hugged you goodbye as you set off. He then spent half the day just relaxing and thinking mostly. He was thinking of ways to help bring your joy back up and make you feel a little less stressed. Once it hit him, he checked the clock, saw he had an hour before you got home and set out to make his plan come to life.  
“ Jonathan, I’m home! You hungry? I know this place down the street you might like!”  
You yelled out from the front door as you took off your shoes and jacket. You then walked from the front door into the living room where Jonathan was normally sitting at this time of day. This was when you would normally join him in doing your homework and just venting about your day. Tonight was different. As you walked into the simple looking, you saw it was decorated. He had set out all your favorite movies and TV shows, a big bowl of jiffy pop, popcorn. Along with some gold stars and some streamers hanging from the ceiling. He also had a bunch of other snack and all your most beloved drinks as well. He was wearing a black bird one-piece. He blushed as your mouth dropped open slightly but then looked at the one he set out for you. It was fuzzy, purple and white. You walked over and slowly set your bag down as you picked it up, reveling that it was a unicorn one. You blushed a soft rose color as he laughed softly.  
“ I-I know you have been stressed lately, so I thought you could use a movie night. It is Friday after all. I picked all the things that you love. I-I even am wearing a one-piece that you got me for x-mas. You said it made you happy when I wore it so, surprise!”  
“ Oh my god, Thank you!”  
You ran over to him, almost tackling him to the ground as you hugged him tightly. After you shared a sweet kiss, you went and changed into your pj’s he picked out for you. You now where going to be comfy and a unicorn. Once you got done changing, you met him back where he was putting in your most loved movie of all time. He then smiled and chuckled softly as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking you up and down, and then smiled softly.   
“Well don’t you look cute? Come here, I have blankets, and I ordered pizza for us. Oh! And for sweets I made cookies and bought brownies.”  
You smiled wide then walked over to the couch and pulled him next to you. You where going to wrap a blanket around you two when he jumped up and you blinked, looking up at him.   
“ I almost forgot, I even pulled out the candle melts you like, this one is lavender and vanilla.”   
He then took out a lighter and lit the tea light in the middle of the wax melt holder. Once he put the lighter down, he walked over and joined you again on the couch. You then pressed play and Jonathan rapped a blanket around you both. You both snuggled close to one another; you then looked up at him and whispered.  
“ Hey Jonathan?”  
“ Yes?”  
“ Thank you so much for all of this, you didn’t have to but it was very sweet. I am so very grateful for what you have done. I am so lucky to have you in my life.”  
“No__, it’s me who is lucky to have you in my life.”  
You blushed deeply, he did the same as he realized his words then you both smiled and giggled softly. You rested your head on his shoulder as he then turned his head. and gently placed a gentle kiss on top of your head. You watched the film with him and you smiled to yourself. For once in a long time, you both where going to have a happy night together with no bad thoughts, events or anything. Just you two and the movie screen.


End file.
